April Showers
by nyahchatnoir
Summary: Today was supposed to be a happy occasion. It was Haru's 21st birthday, and the plan was to celebrate is as most people do: by getting drunk. Just a happy little get together... But what happens when tragedy strikes the Bureau? How far will Baron be willing to go in order to save Haru from her inner darkness? Contains crack, a little drama, and a dash of romance. NOW UPDATING.
1. Chapter 1

**I, in no way, shape, or form, own the rights to any of the characters affiliated with The Cat Returns or Studio Ghibli. Although I do wish I did... All of the OCs that may be found within this work of fiction, are mine, and no one else's. So, now that the usual spiel has been typed, enjoy!~**

* * *

April the 1st

Spring (春)

It was in the warm gentle breeze of a setting afternoon sun, that the hustle and bustle of Japan fully thrived.

As the country's people went on about their lives either going home, going out, or simply carrying along with their everyday business, each and every person moved with a purpose; like a clock of their own design, with fate paving their lives onto an intricate map. They each tread their own path, unknowingly weaving it for themselves, while feeling their own emotions and going through their own personal circumstances. They laughed, and they cried. Every one of them was small, infinitely small, and yet they were still so important; just a single insignificant yet significant piece of everyday life, like the corner of a seven billion piece puzzle, simultaneously existing for the sake of simply existing in the world. A single person could be seen as important to either one or no one.

Some see it as a lonely reality. Others may find it poetic.

For while most citizens would return home to loved ones, others could be seen returning to no one, and some would have no home to go to. You had your Moms and Dads. You had your dog walker and the person begging on the side of the street. You also had your closet drug addicts, the open addicts, and the occasional cigarette smoker or two. It was from amongst them that you would find people like the young and brave, energetic partygoer, or the tired and underpaid worker who is stuck working the graveyard shift. Both come out to greet the day's end, and the darkening streets welcome them with artificial lights and flashing neon.

Thus, to simplify my point: every being has a story.

Be them animal, human, monster, or creation - all creatures have a tale to tell.

In regards to the heroine of this one, it was during one of these many normalish afternoons that from amongst the crowd of a local Japanese square, Haru Yoshioka, a not-so-average, yet quite average looking woman, was walking toward her home with her ever-faithful best friend since grade school, Hiromi, by her side. The day was April 1st, and it was the eve of her twenty-first birthday, so obviously they were going to celebrate it with style. They were going to party, and dance, and drink the freaking night away!

At least… they had been. Until now.

"Uh-huh! Oh… Wait Tsuge, um…"

Haru, who was excited and walking with a skip in her step, immediately paused upon hearing her shorter friend's response to her boyfriend of three years. The manner of her voice sounded troubled. It alerted the younger girl that something was amiss.

"Hiromi-"

Spinning around, Haru stared curiously over at the honey-haired girl who held her cellphone up to her ear with a torn expression adorning her lovely features. She watched as her friend's honeycomb gaze went up to meet hers, and the shorter girl's brows furrowed downward in worry.

Haru hurriedly took a step forward. "Hey Hiromi, what's wrong? What did he say?"

The girl in question gave Haru an apologetic look before speaking into the phone, "Hey Tsuge. Yeah... Ya know… I'm honestly really sorry about this, but I'm sort of with Haru on a girl's night right now, so I'll need to call you back in a little whi-… Oh. _Wow_… I-I mean, I-I really hope that those reservations weren't too expensive. Oh wow."

The mixture of uncontained, wide-eyed wonder and stress in her voice was uncanny.

"Reservations?" Haru murmured. The brunette's senses sharpened. With that, the taller girl's curiosity peaked, but her main inquiry was what was causing her friend's distress. "What reservations?"

"I know, I know," Hiromi carried on. "You've only got a few more days before the draft, but… Yes, I _will _call you back-"

Haru jumped as her friend suddenly let out a sharp bark of a laugh. That was what she got for listening in on their conversation. The sound of it cut through the air like a tangible knife, and Haru's eyes widened at her friend. She could not help but gawk at Hiromi's swift emotional turn. "_Me_ being _absent minded_? Totally right, Tsuge. Talk about the pot calling the kettle black… Humph you know what, fine. Whatever. Yeah, I love you too... Alright… Love you again. Bye honey."

With that said – and with Haru's sanity just barely staying in tact - Hiromi pocketed her phone and let out a great sigh. The weight of it forced her shoulders to slide down a notch. The smaller woman shook her head wearily, looking up to meet Haru's scrutiny. She threw a hand to her head, feeling annoyed at the power of her innocent boyfriend's timing. The apparent mastery of him taking inopportune ventures was simply uncanny; so many dates had been missed because of this.

"Hiromi what was that about?"

"Oh, the usual. It was just one of Tsuge's countless ventures. Apparently, he was going to invite me out to dinner tonight. He said that he was able to get a reservation at _Deux Coeurs de Paris_, one of the most expensive establishments in the town. Did you know that its' name translates to 'Two Hearts in Paris'? He is such an idiot… but oh, is that romantic or what? Too bad he picked today of all days to ask me out. Otherwise I would have told him about our plans for your birthday. The restaurant is where so many proposals have happened, and I feel like my little Tsuge is so close to possibly proposing, but… Oh, I don't know."

As Hiromi's voice faded off, Haru felt a small trickle of disappointment from inside her that she immediately pushed away. This was not the time for her selfish thoughts.

Sending a somewhat forced smile in her friend's direction, Haru determinedly said, "It doesn't matter Hiromi. You're going."

"But we were going to-" Hiromi wrung her hands nervously.

Haru threw up a finger. "No buts! Well, except for my butt, but that's only because my butt don't lie."

She playfully patted at her tush.

"_Haru_!" Hiromi laughed, glancing around them, and lightly pushed against the aforementioned brunette's shoulder.

"What, it's just being honest!"

"Well, put that butt away!" Hiromi laughed again, but still felt a little nervous for leaving Haru. She placed a weary hand over her own arm for reassurance, before staring up through her bangs at her friend. The girl absolutely hated the thought of breaking a promise to her best friend, especially when it concerned something as important as her own birthday. "But you're sure that it's fine Haru?"

"Absolutely!" The younger woman confirmed.

Hiromi was only older than Haru by a few months.

"Well, if you say so…" Hiromi trailed off.

"Why, of course I do." Haru finally grinned.

Suddenly, there was a flash of movement and Haru found a huge weight being thrown her way.

"Ah!" she screamed.

As Hiromi hugged her best friend, entangling the taller girl in the tightest death grip that her tiny arms could manage, a happy, childlike squeal escaped her. "Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you-"

Haru wheezed tightly, "You're welcome."

"I'm not done yet!" Hiromi threatened, "Ahem... Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you! …Okay. Now I'm done."

As her arms came undone from around her, Haru's brow seemed to raise as high as her head.

"Are you sure Hiromi?" She asked.

"Yep!" Her friend only quipped.

"Are you positive?"

Hiromi pretended to fix an imaginary pair of glasses on her nose.

"As positive as a positive electron can be."

"Ooh, you're getting science-y on me. I like that." Haru winked down at her.

"But of course I am. I am a pimp, after all. Science gets all the bitches. Like Tsuge."

"True that."

Just then, her phone began to ring a second time. Airily, Hiromi reached into her purse to retrieve her phone, and looked to her friend. She made a face of mock horror at Haru. "Oh no, it's the Tsu-Tsu police. I think he's calling me to claim his next victim! Time to put up the churros-"

"Hiromi that… makes no sense whatsoever."

"So? Haru my dear, when have I _ever_ made sense?"

"Quite right ol' chap."

"Cheerio ol' bean." Hiromi conspiringly smirked.

With a dramatic flair, she pressed the answer button, and an ecstatic grin spread across her face. Upon hearing her boyfriend's voice, Hiromi let out a tight and ear blasting squeal.

"Dammit Hiromi!" Haru muttered, quickly throwing her hands up to her ears.

Her curse fell upon a pair of deaf, love-struck ears.

"Oh, hey Tsuge! Yes, I'd love to! I'd love to… Yes, it's perfectly fine now. Okay, I've got it."

Haru beamed from beside the excited woman. She laughed once Hiromi started to bounce along the soles of her tiny feet, almost fluttering off the ground from her elation. The purse hanging from her arm jiggled along happily with her movements.

"Aww, that sounds wonderful. Okay, I've got it... Uh-huh. Yep, eight sounds great! Oh, I can't wait! I'll see you by then baby... K, love you!"

With that said, Hiromi rushed to put her phone away.

"So?" Haru jested from close beside her.

She softly nudged Hiromi with her shoulder. "What's the plan?"

In reply, Hiromi giggled girlishly. A light blush adorned the older girl's cheeks.

"Well, Tsuge said that he is coming by my apartment to pick me up at eight tonight, so I'll need to leave in a bit in order to get ready. The restaurant that we are going to eat at is a formal one... Oh, I hope that I have a dress at home-"

"I'm sure that I have one", Haru helpfully remarked.

"Oh, no-no."

Hiromi shook her head firmly at Haru.

"It's bad enough that I'm leaving you alone on your twenty-first birthday, but now I'm asking you for _favors_? I mean, come on Haru, how horrible of a friend would I be if I asked you for a dress on _your_ birthday, _too_?"

"Hiromi," Haru firmly placed a hand on Hiromi's shoulder.

"Really, it's perfectly fine. If you need a dress, then I can loan you one. You and Tsuge will only have a few more days together since he will be going away soon. Unlike him, I will still have you for forever and a day. So, as your best friend, let me help you."

Hiromi blinked worriedly.

The dark haired girl let out a long groan of frustration. "Honestly Hiromi. We'll just speedily head over to my house and get you ready, so that you can go out and enjoy yourself. It's really no problem."

Her friend opened her mouth, suddenly going to say something.

"Hiromi," Haru breathed, jokingly, yet somewhat seriously making a fist in the aforementioned girl's direction. "Don't make me hit you."

Staring toward Haru, Hiromi finally deflated. A rueful smile tilted on her lips.

"So… you're truthfully okay with this?" She hopefully asked.

Haru titled her head, giving Hiromi a small smile. In it was the sincerity that only a true friend could hold.

"To be honest, I am a bit disappointed-"

Hiromi crossed her hands guiltily.

"-but I'm certainly not devastated. I've definitely got plenty more birthdays where this one comes from... Well, hopefully."

Haru's thoughts instantly drifted back to the Bureau, making her silently shake her head in order to clear it.

"Besides, we could always just celebrate it tomorrow," she rapidly added in an attempt to erase her momentary slip up. "And wouldn't that be fun? I already know the perfect place where I can celebrate my birthday party in your absence, so you shouldn't have to worry about that. Together, we could have the after party to the actual party-"

"-and we will drink hard into the night!" Hiromi exclaimed, "That I assure you. Oh Haru, you are so amazing! Thank you, thank you!"

The honey-haired girl hopped back onto Haru for a second round of hugging, throwing her arms tightly around her friend. Honestly, you'd think that the two of them were a couple, stuck in a deep discussion and embracing in the center of town like that. Such a public display; the taller of the two mentally sweat dropped, suddenly very aware of the stares that they were getting and moving them over to the less crowded side of the side walk, as Hiromi's feet drug across the ground.

"Not really, but okayyyy Hiromi. You can quit hugging me at any time. You know, while I do enjoy the numerous praises, I cannot say that I necessarily prefer every passerby ogling at us-"

"Let them watch!" Hiromi dramatically bellowed, clinging tighter onto her shoulders.

Haru's face turned into a slight scowl. She knew this side of Hiromi. It was exactly like fourth grade theatre all over again.

Practically groping at Haru, she cried, "Though they may stare, no one can destroy the way that we love. It is endless; passionate. It is true, tender and, dare I say, erotic."

Oh god.

At this point, a few men and women had paused on the street, openly gaping at them. She could tell that Hiromi was feeding off all of the attention, as she physically glowed with pride, and drove it home with the dramatics.

"Shut up, Hiromi!" Haru mock-yelled at her, formally and utterly annoyed.

As she wiggled to try to break free, Haru found that she could not because her arms were trapped from beneath Hiromi's weight. She glared venomously down at her.

"But I cannot shut up, my dear, for how can I be quiet when the whole world knows not of the deep love that I share for you?"

"Stop it-"

Hiromi swiftly hopped down in a heroic fashion, and took hold of her hand. She then pulled on the tanned appendage, the short girl beginning to noticeably clump in the direction of Haru's house.

The sight of it all was hilariously queer… Meaning odd… Right?

Haru's tiny thought bubble was popped, as Hiromi expertly shot through it with her next words.

"Come henceforth Haru, so that we may commence with the ritual of love making-"

"_Hiromi!_"

The girl in question made a motion with her hand and took one last stomping step, before turning back to grin at Haru.

"Run?" she suggested.

Haru visibly sighed. Between her adventures with the Bureau and the skills that Hiromi had built up from lacrosse, the poor brunette had undoubtedly become well accustomed to the usual sprint or two, especially from their rougher cases. She sent Hiromi a painful glance.

"Do I have to?" she asked, though she began to mentally prepare herself.

"Well, of course. Now is the time to go dress up for the bae. Come along, Pond!"

"I hate you."

"You love me."

As Hiromi went to start pulling her off again, Haru could not help but look around herself, as if searching for something, or _someone_,in particular. Her gaze first traveled over the train tracks and the book store, before moving to gaze across the street at her favorite cafe, looking past the couple of cars that were whizzing by them. She noticed how they all zoomed on the pavement, shooting forward like lightening past her vision. Her feet subconsciously froze in place.

Honestly, she hotly thought, after all of the trouble that traffic has caused me, I should really petition for a lower mileage sign. Humph.

"What's wrong Pond?"

The pair of brown irises passed over the small group of tables that were occupied by customers. Just as she was about to give up on her search, Haru noticed a large spot of white that was sitting complacently underneath the bars of one of the café tables. A large smile instantly appeared on her face.

Ah, just the lard she was looking for.

"Muuuuta," her mind called.

She stared deeply into his backside, silently willing him to turn her way. The lift of his head made her pulse quicken, and she did not know whether it was from the power of the Bureau's magic or from the unbending power of her stare, but he tilted his head behind himself and managed to catch Haru's eye. His orbs widened in surprise.

"Chicky?" Haru could read the extremely familiar movement of Muta's lips.

With a flick of her neck, she merely gestured with her head, telling him to follow her. The cat's eyes narrowed disgustedly at the thought of actually having to get up, but showed that he was visibly considering it, flicking his tail in a thoughtful swaying motion. Finally, she had to suppress her laughter when the fat cat sighed in a non-catlike fashion, and slowly humored her, hopping carefully from the stool. She could clearly imagine the words that he was surely muttering to himself about her.

"Hey, earth to planet Haru. Yoo-hoo!"

Haru jumped, blinking stupidly over at Hiromi. The shorter of the two humans curved her neck to look over in the direction that her friend was staring.

"Who were you looking at?"

The usual lie fell easily off of her tongue. "Oh, just some guy."

Hiromi's brow immediately flat lined. "Haru, I swear it is _always_ a guy-"

"Ha-ha, I know, I know."

"You are freaking boy crazed. I mean, when you are gazing out of the window during class – it's a guy."

"Yeah, but-"

"When you are ignoring me and staring out the window of a bus – it's a guy."

"Not always-"

"When you are looking out a window, taking so long that I have to enter a public restroom, only to find you standing on the edge of a cold toilet seat-"

"That was one time!" Haru interjected. Her face flushed.

"-it's a guy," Hiromi neatly finished. "Wow, you are such a space case sometimes, Haru. You need to make like E.T. and phone home?"

She laughed at her own joke, grinning like a fool.

The taller girl made a face, feeling all resolve leave her.

"Really Haru, guys are almost an obsession of yours. We definitely need to find you a boyfriend. Any-who, we've already wasted enough of this beautiful evening just standing here for absolutely no reason, except for comedic plot filler. So, you want to make like the Doctor and allonsy?"

"I guess," Haru sighed. "And Hiromi?"

Her friend cocked her head inquisitively, a few hairs falling in front of her eyes.

"Stop it with the Doctor Who references."

"But-"

"Just for my birthday. Also, as a bonus, never use that word again. Ever."

" ...What word?"

"Bae."

After a long moment of silent staring, the smaller of the two girls eventually laughed, and a dark sense of humor filled her eyes.

"Only ironically, my sweet Haru, only ironically. Now, _geronimo_!"

"_Hiromi_!"

With that said, Haru began to run after her friend.

* * *

**Well, I certainly hope that you enjoyed your daily dose of Hiromi crack. I know that I sure didn't. Seriously though, if you hate it, I want to fervently apologize for my dorky, sleep-deprived sense of humor. If you love it though, then hallelujah, cookies all around! It's only going to get crackier and darker from here, folks. Oh, and fluffier, in certain aspects. Taking that in mind, I would love to hear your feedback and ideas throughout this story, not that many theories could be had as of yet. I mean, you don't even know any of the plot!**

** *laughs manically*  
**

**Ahem. Anyway, these chapters will be written in short spurts, because I just roll that way, so I should be able to get at least one or two chapters up and rolling each week if you choose to stick with me. With that said, don't forget to leave a review if you found this funny or stupid, or ya know, just don't review it at all. Either way I'll still love ya. So yeah, ****I hope you all like it so far. Bye!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**After many months, I think that I can finally continue with this story. It should not be too long, and the fic will make fun of itself a lot... So the whole thing should not get TOO serious. Although, with me you can never tell. One minute you will be laughing, and the next minute you will be knee deep in feels. Either way, I hope that I can gradually write for this story, while I also write my other one.  
**

**Enjoy! xoxo~**

* * *

A stereotypical bolt of lightning shot through the midnight sky, as a single body traveled on the outskirts of the Cat Kingdom. It was fully cloaked in the blackness of a thick, mysterious blanket. The figure fumbled over the long grasses, which consisted of a sea of golden cattails shrouded by the night, and moved quickly across the hard earth.

Running with a bumbling determination, the dark being hopped clumsily over rocks and tripped over its own feet. It caught its balance, but let out a grumbling curse, as it continued on. A strangled, quiet scream erupted from the creature's lips.

The black figure cursed beneath its breath a second time, as a rolling thunder boomed from a faraway distance. Lightning crashed a few moments later, expertly lighting the edges of the person's attire, and the form turned its hooded head upward to glance out into the spread of darkened, tall grasses before it. A sharp intake of air was heard. The figure could only stare at the lone, broken down shack that stood stark against an otherwise empty pasture.

The creature's heart quickened. It quickly began to make its way toward the rotting home, hurriedly crossing over rocks and fallow while rapidly pushing stalks of green out of its way. Crass mutterings bubbled out of its throat.

"Stupid… Freaking…Shit."

As the hooded figure made its way closer to the house, it felt a wave of excitement run down its spine. The being quickened its' pace. In its' haste to jog up the shack's stairs, the queer form unexpectedly tripped over its own feet. A low, muffled yell came abruptly from its lungs.

There came the sound of a creaking door. A calm voice spoke into the rainy silence.

"Language, language, my dear liege. I was previously aware of the fact that you would be gracing this place with the power of your presence this same drizzly evening. Come in quickly, come in."

The owner of the voice bent down to offer his visitor a gentle paw, before he carefully helped the figure up onto its feet. The male cat smiled slightly down at him and placed an arm carefully around his shoulders. Holding the person in cautiously to his side, the gentlecat led the stranger into his home. He tightened his hold attentively.

"We must get you dry with haste," he stated.

Passing through the male cat's threshold, he continued, "You are welcome into my home as long as you wish, sire. I am at your beck and call. Whatever you want; I am humbly at your service."

Once they came to stand by the shambles of a burning fireplace, both beings paused, and his drenched visitor nodded authoritively. There came a grumbling voice.

"Good," the figure lowered its hood to reveal the disheveled form of an ex-Cat King, "Because I have a lot that you need to do for me, babe."

* * *

Hiromi stared unsurely at her reflection.

"Um, I don't know Haru. Does my butt look too big in this dress? I mean, what about my boobs? How are they? Rate them on a scale of one to ten."

Haru felt her lips flatten into a deadpanned expression at Hiromi's constant questions. She could feel Muta's glare from the window of her bedroom.

Holding her tongue, the perplexed brunette hotly remarked, "Honestly Hiromi, you're as flat as a board. Now, can you please go? I have someone who I need to see tonight-"

The brunette's friend gave her a minx-like stare.

"Oh?" she questioned interestedly.

Haru instantly sweat-dropped.

"Is it the mysterious _Baron _who you are always mumbling about? The same_ Baron_ that you have been infatuated with since high school?"

Haru groaned, "Hiromi-"

"Ya know, the same _Baron_ who you have been scribbling his name on everything for the past five years? That _Baron_?"

Haru fought down an embarrassed blush and readily denied, "I am just meeting up with another _friend_, Hiromi. A friend. Seriously, calm the heck down. Now leave before I call the cops on you."

Hiromi laughed, but happily ran into the other room to grab her purse.

"Fine, fine," the honey-haired woman giggled cheekily, as she quickly shouldered her bag, "I am gone. Gone forever. You will never have to deal with me for the rest of you life. Happy?"

Haru laughed outright at her friend's joking, "Heh, I wish."

Hiromi grinned, "Well, I really need to go... How do I look? Be honest."

"Like the dead," Haru immediately replied.

Hiromi came back into the living room and paused directly in front of Haru. She narrowed her eyes, making the older woman laugh, "I'm sorry Hiromi. You look hot. Hot as hell. My eyes are burning just from gazing at your ethereal hotness."

"Great. Oh, and about my clothes, I'll just leave all of my stuff wherever I put it... Sorry about the big mess."

Haru grinned, "You're naturally a mess, Hiromi. I wouldn't expect any less from you."

"One thing," Hiromi muttered, staring deeply into her best friend's eyes to seriously joke, "Just _please_ don't throw anything away this time. I hate having to go out and buy new clothes every time I have to leave my stuff."

"I can make no such promises," Haru laughed, "Also, that was only one time. It was a complete accident, I swear. Besides, that is a freaking lie. You love having to go out and buy new things Hiromi. You're an absolute shopaholic."

"True, true," her friend immediately agreed.

Haru watched with an amused gaze, as Hiromi playfully placed a finger on her chin. The shorter woman pretended to think for a long minute, before finally admitting, "On second thought, burn everything to the ground. With your help, I shall have an excuse to buy new panties."

"If tonight goes well, then that will be an even better excuse."

Hiromi winked. "Victoria's secret shall be a secret for no longer-"

"I think we _all_ know what Victoria's secret is... That she's more of a Victor than a Victoria."

Hiromi almost lost her shit at that, and she placed a hand over her sides in an attempt to hold in her laughter.

"W-Well, m-maybe she's got an identical t-twin," her best friend stuttered humorously.

Haru instantly grinned. She pointedly spoke, "Or maybe it's an _evil_ twin?"

Hiromi could only pause. The woman sent her best friend a conspiring gaze, before they both suddenly erupted into a bout of contagious giggles. Both felt their heart's lightening along with their banter, but as she laughed, Haru felt mildly ridiculous at the fact that she was secretly serious about her remark to her friend... Unknown to her best friend, the brunette had actually went to battle with an evil twin before, and had won the fight... Thankfully. This was all thanks to being a part of the Cat Bureau.

"O-Okay, I'm l-leaving now!" Hiromi cried and hopped toward Haru's front door, sobering up, "Wish my luck, bestie!"

As Haru watched her friend open the door, she grinned and yelled, "All of the luck in the world! Go get your man!"

Hiromi stepped through the doorway, but stuck her head back into the room. She sneakily laughed, "Oh hun, he's already gotten. Catch you later!"

"Okay. Oh, and tell me everything!" Haru called, as Hiromi precariously shut the door in her wake. The woman stopped, staring in front of herself in silent thought. The moment was broken when the gentle sound of footsteps came from behind her.

Haru turned and instantly brightened, "Muta!"

The fat cat meowed indelicately. He lazily complained, "Way to take forever, chicky. Ya know, you should really teach your friend how to leave when she's not really wanted. Do you have any idea of what I could have been _doing_ right now?"

"Eating cake?" Haru mischievously mentioned, "Playing with a piñata? Wishing someone a happy birthday?"

Muta's face scrunched up. Thoroughly confused, he quipped, "Chicky, _what _are you even talking about?"

Haru grinned and placed her hands complacently behind her back. She took a few steps, crossing airily in front of the meaty feline. She replied, "Oh, nothing... I am only giving examples of what you could have been doing earlier."

The cryptic tone that she used had the white cat staring up at her with narrowed eyes. He growled.

"I _may_ not be thin, but I'm definitely not stupid Haru. What the heck are you getting at woman?"

Haru turned to face him, and a cheeky smile graced her beautifully plain features.

"What I'm saying is," Haru enthused, "Today is my birthday!"

She jumped a little in sudden excitement, but stopped at Muta's moderately blank look. The cat stared dubiously up at her.

"What?" the woman self-consciously asked. She fingered nervously at the bottom of her shirt, "What is it Muta?"

Slowly, her friend replied, "Just… _how_ old are you today Haru?"

The woman hesitantly gulped, "T-Twenty-one."

There came a lengthy silence where the two simply stared at each other. The brunette cleared her throat and put her arms around herself. One felt awkward. The other held a look of wonder in his eyes, as he quickly stilled.

A minute later, Muta swallowed. He muttered, "Haru, what-"

She blinked, as he instantly brightened.

"- the hell are we doing standing here then? Hell yeah! Hey, I know where Baron keeps his liquor cabinet! This calls for a celebration!"

Muta began to trot toward Haru's front door, and the brown-eyed woman gaped as if the cat had suddenly grown three heads. He harrumphed at her baulking stare.

"Are you coming?" he hurriedly grumbled.

The woman looked around herself unsurely, but finally nodded. "Yeah, sure."

Haru gradually followed behind him. When he stopped before her door, she curiously opened the door for them to pass through it.

The human blinked dumbly when Muta looked over his shoulder to give her a commanding stare.

"Carry me," he said, allowing Haru to bend down and place both of her hands around his sides. With an irritated look, he continued, "This is the _least_ that I deserve after having to sit through three full hours of the 'Hiromi Show'."

Haru nodded quietly. She knew that he deserved the lift but still struggled as she attempted to pick up the brown and white colored fatso by the waist. Muta grunted, and a small huff came from the large fluff-ball. A long, audible cry left the human's lips.

"You're… so… heavy!" she yelled, as she eventually managed to pick up the fat cat. Holding him in close to her chest, she huffily muttered, "Once a fatso, always a fatso."

Muta growled, "Hey, I heard that!"

As Haru turned to airily lock the door behind her, her feline friend wiggled in her arms until he was fully comfortable. A content purr vibrated from the inside of his throat.

Sarcastically, he mumbled, "Try saying that when you turn old and grey, chicky."

"Yeah," Haru easily deflected his words, "Okay then. I'll take it back when you prove me wrong."

Muta grunted indignantly. "Pssh, whatever. Just carry me to the Bureau."

"Got it!"

A skip entered Haru's step, and together they made their way down the stairs of her apartment. Still, the human grimaced faintly, as she could feel her arms cramping from under the bulk of his weight. She screwed up her nose in mild distaste.

"Happy birthday to me," the brunette sarcastically muttered.

* * *

Haru huffed tiredly. She practically threw Muta onto the front steps of the Bureau and breathily wheezed, "Oh my _god_, you're like carrying a bag of fat flour. And for ten minutes? Jesus Christ-"

Muta harrumphed indelicately and raised his head as if he had not heard her statement. He turned away from her.

Sighing, Haru painfully straightened her back, but placed a lovely smile on her face. The woman knocked cheerfully on the Bureau's front doors and rested her hands behind her back. There came the sound of shuffling footsteps, before the door was casually opened. The brunette waved guiltily.

A confused Baron stared up at her. His green eyes sparkled, but narrowed in minor confusion.

Curiously, the tawny creation asked her, "You came over tonight, Haru? But I thought that you and Hiromi were planning to go out and celebrate your birthday this evening."

"Pssh, I didn't know," Muta moodily grumbled in reply, "Why am I always the last one to know?"

Haru pointedly ignored him and pushed on.

"Change of plans," the human grinned conspiringly down at the cat figure. It was a short moment, before her expression suddenly became a touch embarrassed, "I'm sorry. Is it okay if I come in?"

Baron swiftly nodded, and a faint smile graced his lips. He remarked, "Of course. Honestly, Haru, at this point I don't see why you even bother asking anymore."

The human smiled, as she started to fit her way through the doorway. She closed her eyes when she first stuck her head into the room. Then, she put in her arms. With each movement, her body began to shrink until she came to be the same size as the dapper figure. She moved to dutifully stand beside him.

"It's nice to be polite," she happily responded, as she strung her hands merrily behind her back, "I _did_ learn it from you, after all."

Baron smiled, already moving towards his kitchen in order to grab something.

"That's good. I am happy that I am a positive influence on you," his accent called out from the other room, as there came the sound of shuffling objects. He charismatically joked further, "With your stubbornness, it's only pertinent that someone had to be."

Haru giggled at his joke and moved to sit on Baron's couch. She smirked. The woman crossed her legs playfully and rested her hands daintily within her lap, watching as Muta came to sit in the large chair across from her. He pulled out a newspaper and laid it out before him, gazing boredly at the small print.

"Hey Baron," the cat carelessly called, "Where is it that you keep the key?"

This piqued Baron's interest, and he busily questioned, "Key? The key to what, Muta?"

He continued to dig, as Muta offhandedly said, "Oh, you know. The key to the good stuff."

Beneath his breath, Baron muttered, "I can't find her gift," before exasperatingly calling out, "Muta, I haven't the faintest idea of what you're talking about."

"The liquor cabinet!" his friend finally exclaimed.

Baron stopped in his search for Haru's present and hurriedly went to grab the cake that was sitting on the kitchen counter. He speedily rushed into the living room.

"Happy birthday," he genuinely muttered to Haru, before he placed the cake on top of the coffee table in the middle of the living room. He turned to glare heatedly at Muta. The creation was utterly irritated. "Now Muta, you _know_ what happened last time I let you get into the liquor cabinet. You was a mess, and you injured Toto's wing. It ruined my house. I am sorry, but I would _not_ like to have a repeat of that incidence-"

"Fine, quit your crabby ass whining. I won't drink," Muta paused in thought. Eventually, he finished, "Much. My final offer."

Baron crossed his arms authoritatively, "I don't think so Muta. It just does not seem like a good idea to let you-"

"If not for me, then do it for her!" Muta countered.

The cat in question pointed a sharp finger at Haru, and Baron stared incredulously in her direction. His green orbs widened. The neat creation felt a wave of dismay when his usually _very_ agreeable human friend gave him a pair of powerfully deep and solid puppy dog eyes. A pair of two, beautifully dark puppy dog eyes-

Baron felt his resolve quickly crumbling. He sighed in dismay. It was too against one, and Toto was nowhere in sight, probably out taking a lengthy fight around the neighborhood at the moment. The cat knew that his bird friend would hate the idea of Muta drinking.

But with Haru staring up at him like that… Baron could not help but ultimately bend to her will. He gazed regrettably down at the ground below him and mumbled incoherently, before he finally looked up at Muta with a narrowed gaze.

"Okay, but only for Haru," he concluded, "One glass, and no more Muta. That is your limit. Not an ounce more."

"Got it!" the obese cat nodded and grinned as he went to stand up from his seat, "Now where is that key-"

Baron placed a hand over his eyes and ran it exasperatingly down his face. After a minute, he finally admitted, "The key is in the pantry above the laundry basket, but I warn you. It _will_ be hidden again after tonight."

"Noted," Muta replied, as he eagerly leapt towards the laundry room.

Haru watched the scene with a pair of suddenly concerned eyes. Staring at Baron's expression, she eventually said, "You really don't have to let us drink if you don't want us to… You know that, right Baron?"

The cat mentally jolted at this and was pulled out of his thoughts. He swallowed mutedly. Turning to look over his shoulder, he gave her a gentle smile and carefully spoke, "Oh, it is quite alright Haru. Like I said, Muta can only have one. Sure, he has a small past with drinking… but there is no harm in only letting him have one drink, right?"

Haru silently nodded. She gazed, as Baron moved to grab a plate from the silverware cabinet.

"Care for a slice of birthday cake, Haru?" he questioned, forcing an easy air into his actions, "I made you one on the off chance that you might come over tonight. It turns out that I made the right call. Plus, if you had not, there was always tomorrow that we could have had a belated birthday party for you, if you wished."

Haru blushed and said, "Of course we could have… If the three of you wanted to, anyway. It's beautiful, by the way. You really didn't have to go to all of the trouble for me."

"Nonsense," Baron let a true smile cross his lips, as he expertly cut into the cake. He noted with a sense of mild pride that the cake was soft enough to let the knife glide perfectly within the grasp of his gloved fingers, "Anything for you, Haru."

Carefully, the cat placed the piece onto a small saucer for the human. With a small smile, he gently handed the plate over to her, and emerald eyes met soft hazel. They carefully held one another's gaze, until Baron finally blinked and gave her a tender smile.

"Happy birthday Haru," he affectionately spoke, much to the human's chagrin. She cursed within her head, as her heart began to beat wildly within her chest, a red flush innocently coating her cheeks.

Totally enraptured by his stare, Haru eventually managed to stutter a small, "T-Thank you."

The woman felt floored. Gradually, she took the offered plate with an astonished stare. A slight breath escaped her. Opening her lips to speak, the brunette faltered when she was interrupted by the ecstatic noise of Muta clambering madly into the living room. She sighed regrettably. Her fat friend was back from his adventure to find alcohol, and he grinned like a child on Christmas. Haphazardly, he held onto the classy bottle of brown liquid, which sloshed violently in his grasp. The brown-eyed woman could only stare in mild bewilderment.

"I found the booze!" Muta cheered enthusiastically, as he ran speedily over to the pantry where Baron had found Haru's plate. He placed the bottle dangerously within the crook of his arm and fumbled insistently with the cabinet, eventually managing to pull out a trio of shot glasses. He laughed triumphantly. Turning to face them, the cat miraculously bypassed the cake in his haste to stand before them. He instantly stopped when he was within a foot's distance, "In good time too!"

Grinning like a fool, Muta handed a single glass to both Baron and Haru. The former gave him a disbelieving stare. The latter gazed at him with a pair of astonished eyes.

"Is everyone ready for shots?" the fatso cried ecstatically, "Because I am!"

Baron deadpanned, while Haru audibly cheered. The respectable feline placed his glass firmly beside the cake on the table.

"None for me, thank you," he replied pointedly.

Muta only shrugged his shoulders in reply, "Eh, whatever. More for me!"

Instantly, Baron glowered, and his friend briskly backpedaled.

"I mean m-more for Haru. More for Haru."

Baron's green eyes narrowed, and he watched as Muta went to pour some bourbon into Haru's shot glass. The brunette carefully lifted the golden liquid up to her nose to sniff at it. She slowly lapped at it and screwed up her face in immediate distaste.

Baron amusedly sighed. Oh, this was certainly going to be a long night for the three of them.

Haru cried, "This is disgusting Muta!"

"You have to throw it back! Just throw it back!" came the master of drinking, attempting to teach his new pupil, "It's a shot. Shoot it!"

"But Muta-"

Yes, this was going to be a very long night indeed.


End file.
